ft_awakeningfandomcom-20200214-history
Eva Slater
Eva Slater (Played by '''Salphirix) is an Animal and Satan Soul Mage of Fairy Tail. Background Evaline was born into the Slater Corp. a company known for making everyday and weapon magic items such as Cards, Magic Guns, Lacrima’s, Magic Headphones, Gale-Force Reading Glasses, and Colors Magic. As a child she was very sickly, usually coming down with a high fever frequently and being on the verge of death at the age of six. Because of this her father and mother were both very overprotective of her and feared for her health and safety. However she despised being treated like someone who couldn't take care of herself and grew a dislike to her parents. Her older brother on the other hand treated her normally after she began to become much healthier, allowing a close bond to form between the two of them that she still shares today. Growing up she was taught the basics of living in a rich family from how to properly dine, walk, act, speak, and feel. She hated the lifestyle she lived and yearned for adventure. Yet her parents ignored her pleas and wanted her to grow up they wanted to, mostly to "ensure" her safety. Later in her life after becoming more healthy she found an interest in magic, not only because of the fact her family ran a magic company but because her brother had trained in magic. She begged her parents to let her learn, yet they refused to and told her that her health would keep them from letting her anywhere near magic. Luckily for her her brother secretly got her a tutor to train her Animal Soul when she was ten without their appraisal. When she turned twelve her parents discovered her training and banned her from using her magic, in response she left the estate with the help of her brother and found her way to Fairy Tail where she joined a team with Justin and Lukas, who later on were washed over by a purple light--giving her Satan Soul without her knowledge. She's been in the guild for four years now. Appearance Eva stands at a surprising height of 5'6, with a smaller build that shockingly holds a bust like hers that she is actually proud of. Her skin has more of a pail complex and she's proven to be able to tan nicely if she actually tries. Her hair is a natural pastel pink that she likes to keep in messy braids with some of her bangs falling into her eyes with a noticeable piece of hair falling between her silvery, grey-blue eyes. It also tends to become quite messy and when not in the braids it's prone to tangles. Not to mention to either hold the braids together with pearls or little bows. Even though she's the daughter of a rich family, she tries to be as simplistic as possible. Her outfit is a matching sleeveless turtleneck connected to a shoulder-showing, long sleeved sweater that not only is comfy but effective in battle and transformation. She also dons jean shorts with matching boots or sneakers. She's also known to wear other skimpier things and doesn't mind waltzing around in a bathing suit, as she's pretty comfortable with her body. ----- After awakening Satan Soul in the Atlantis Arc, she returns to normal, however, with a new look due to the sudden amount of magical power she released in the process. She now stands 5'7" with a slightly more mature build that her original frail frame. Her hair is a darker shade of pink than she originally had. Her eyes seem to get brighter in their color. She loses the braids, allowing it to stay down, but the middle bang that she's had for god knows how long had never left. ----- After the one year time skip, Eva adjusted to her more developed body and looks, looking a lot less childish and much more like a lady. She prefers wearing her hair in a side pony or just down. She still has a middle part in her bangs. Personality On average, Eva is known to have a very “flowy” like personality. On a typical day she is mellow, easy going, and welcoming. However, if you embarrass or offend her she will easily turn hasty and flustered in a matter of seconds. She hates being treated like a child and refuses to look helpless, which adds to her very determined and almost rebellious traits. Another thing she cannot stand is being useless, which happens a lot to her. Because of this she gets pretty down about herself and her abilities yet only lets this show internally. Eva refuses to burden others with her negative emotions and feelings that then end up getting pent up inside her. The only time you could find her in a more depressed state is by herself, which is when she reflects on her actions. Along with this she has a hard time opening up to people, finding it strange being close and open to anyone other than herself or older brother. However, this does not prevent her from making or considering other’s as her friend. She even feels compelled to protect and stick up for those she considers friends. Not to mention Eva has shown to be aloof and an airhead, forgetting things or not knowing when to withhold herself. One thing you will never find Eva doing though is crying. She feels it shows weakness, the one thing she fears. Strengths *Determined | Because of being constantly told by her parents that she cannot do this or that she strives to do all the things they say she can’t. She also very persistent in her work and will not end until she has nothing left to give. *No Tears | Able to hide her emotions, so they can’t--usually--be used against her. However this leans more into the Weakness range when looked into deeper. *Supportive | A good back-up to others, mentally and in battle. *Decision Making | Good at making quick decisions in times where she needs to. Weaknesses *Physically weak | Because of her poor health as a child she is weaker than most girls her age. Yet being fit and healthy now she lacks the needed stamina. *Pushes too hard | Eva will push herself to her limits if that’s what she needs to do to look useful. *Pent up emotions | A lot, if not all, of the negative emotions she faces are stored inside her internally and not shared with others. *Rebelious | Has a hard time following orders, commands, or directions. She likes to do things the way she feels needs to be done and because of this can cause her to get into some deep situations. *Weakness {Fear} | Fears showing weakness and becoming what her parents see her as. She will even accept anything that makes her stronger so she doesn't seem useless. Magic Animal Soul- She was secretly trained in Animal Soul for two years, in that time frame she was able to master six different transformations. After a while she was able to switch back and forth from different transformations but cannot do more than change three in a row. Also because of her sickness as a kid transformation typically wears her away. * '''Bird: Large, pink and blue swan like bird. Allows her to fly long distances. * Birb: Smaller, plump bird. Good for a stress reliever I guess? It's represented look is Dera Mochimazzi. * Mouse: Small, light pink mouse with bright blue eyes and a white bow at the end of her tail. This allows her to fit into small spaces. * Fox: Pale pink and white fox, used to run very fast and fit into semi-small spaces. Also good for biting ankles. * Cat (Snow Leopard): Only is able to use it half way (until she forced it into a full transformation for the MFT competition), this transformation gives her Snow Leopard paws, tail, ears, and skimpy two piece outfit that represents it’s patterns. Like this she can run and attack quite fast, strike with claws, and jump/climb better. When in full form her colors are pink and not normal like her half transformation. * Whale: Large, pink whale with a small tuft of purple hair on top of her head. She is able to transport or crush others depending on how she uses it. Like this she cannot speak human, only whale. * Elephant: Large, pale pink Elephant accompanied with large tusks. Like this she can charge towards them with lots of power, user her tusks to rip, pierce, or even knock people or objects. She is slower like this though and cannot speak human. * Mermaid: Gained on the Beach Trip after The Grand Magic Games after she poked a fish Justin caught. The bottom half of her is transformed into a pink tail, while her top half is covered by two large, white seashells. With this transformation she can breathe underwater, still speak human, have a semi-decent relationship with the sea-life, and swim under high speeds in the water. Satan Soul- During the "awakening" with Justin and Lukas she was washed over with a purple light that awakened a demon inside herself. Despite this happening she doesn't realize that she holds this power (until after the Atlantis Arc) and cannot activate it unless she gets very, very angry. '' * '''Satan Soul: Raum' ** In this form Eva's voice becomes much noticeably deeper and she tends to shift back from psychotic cackling and seriousness. Her hair becomes slightly lighter in tone and much more wild, losing it's braids, and flowing down her back while flipping up at the ends. Her bangs part but are still there, with the one between her eyes not changing place, and she gains two black horns on the side of her head that curl like a rams. Her lips become a darker shade of red--almost black--and her eyes are heavily treated with eyeliner. Her outfit also changes drastically, consisting of a short black and silver chained non-sleeved dress with more transparent black "tutu" at the bottom of it. She gains a black long coat that resembles a commanding generals, her shoulders decorated with silver plating/feathers, and the end of the the sleeves and bottom it is torn and ripped apart. To keep the long coat together it is connected by a silver chain. She has no pants, just thigh-high stockings with floral and spiral patterns on it in black with a more transparent background to it. Her shoes are replaced with silver and black high studded heel-boots. Other noticeable differences are the claws she gains on her fingertips, the fact she looks older than her real age and she tends to gain an older figure, her eyes become more dark, and her teeth become much more sharp. *** Darkness Magic: **** Darkness Stream: Eva extends her hand towards the opponent and summons forth her Magic Seal underneath her opponent, where a multitude of large tendrils composed of dark energy is formed, which surround and envelope the opponent. **** Demon Blast: A large ball of dark energy is charged between her hands, from which a dark purple beam is fired towards the target. **** Dark Deflect: Focusing the incoming attack on her eye, Eva redirects the incoming spell, missing the intended target. *** Flight: Able to summon black ripped raven wings to be able to fly. *** Enhanced Strength, Speed, Durability. *** Poison Resistance: Poison does no effect her. She'll even inhale poisonous gas and call it a treat. Trivia *She placed 3rd in Miss Fairy Tail. Doing very well in the outfit portion but being left behind in the talent and magic portion (hitting a ''"whopping" ''104). *Her brother and her look very alike and often get mistaken for twins, however he is four years older than her. *Her birthday is July 2nd. *She is named after her grandmother on her father's side who died giving birth to him. *Most of her animal soul is pink like her hair. *Her Satan Soul is based off the demon, Raum, who was a Commanding General of a demon army in theory. It's a coincidence because Eva always wanted to be powerful, and Raum has that power (considering he's a general, making him have upper authority, and yea I think you can piece it together). *After becoming one of the replacements for Aris and Zephyr after their disappearance, these were her stats. Category:Fairy Tail